


I'm Trying Not to Sleep

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, i'm so bad at tags idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Surprised you’re up so early, man, you made quite a racket last night,” Liam calls. “Forgot how noisy you could get considering you haven’t been laid in, like, a decade.”</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>“Uh,” Louis mumbles as he walks into the kitchen. “Not Harry?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or Harry is a vampire and they meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caroandmally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroandmally/gifts).



> Title from Maroon 5's "Daylight." Fic mix can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/stylesblowjobs/i-m-trying-not-to-sleep)! Many thanks to my beta [Kara](http://comfyyenoughbroo.tumblr.com) and to all of my friends who helped by cheering me on. ( ˘ ³˘)*:･ﾟ✧♥
> 
> I know you wanted age difference so I tried to play up the 6 (95?) year difference a little, but like Louis and Harry, the difference in age isn't a big deal to me so it's just kind of there haha. But you also said you like vampires! And that's here a lot!! I can't write genderswap for shit and I wanted to write you something I know I could do well so. Sorry about that. But I hope you like it anyway! I've had this idea for a while and I'm glad I finally got to finish it!!
> 
> I do not own nor am I associated with One Direction nor their affiliates. Keep the fourth wall intact and do not post this as your own. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this! Merry Christmas!! Happy holidays!! Best wishes for a happy and healthy New Year!! (◠‿◠✿)

“Why did you abandon me?”

Zayn rolls his eyes.  “I didn’t abandon you; I went to dance with Perrie.  You could go dance, too, you know.  Or are you in charge of keeping this bar stool warm all night?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Zayn scans the crowd behind Louis.  “Don’t look now, but there’s a guy checking you out.”  Louis whips around to catch a quick glimpse of chocolate brown curls and a sharp jaw before Zayn pulls his head back around.  “I said _don’t_ look, Lou.  Christ.”

“I want to see who’s checking me out!  He looked fit before you rudely interrupted.  He _is_ fit, right?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“So let me go talk to him and you can go back to your girlfriend.”  Louis shoos him away with a wave of his hand and turns to look again.

He frowns, no longer able to spot the boy with the dark curls.   _Maybe he left_ , Louis thinks, his frown deepening.

“Boo,” a deep voice suddenly breathes on his neck.  Louis barely contains a small shriek as he turns to face the very boy he was seeking out.  “Looking for me?” the stranger asks.

“How could I be?  I don't know even you.”

The stranger laughs.  “Ah, but your friend saw me staring at you.”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t you even want to know my name?”

Louis shrugs.  “I mean, I can’t really stop you from telling me, now can I?”

The tall boy holds out his hand.  “I’m Harry.”  Louis cordially shakes his hand, subtly checking him out as he does.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry repeats.  “I like it.  Very regal.”

He rolls his eyes.  “Thank you.  I hate it.  Fancied calling myself Lewis for years until I started uni.  I went to meet with my advisor and he called my Louis right off and it’s just kind of stuck since then.”  Harry smirks at him.  “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear my life story.”

“I think I’d rather like to hear to talk.  You’ve got a wonderful voice, Louis.”

“Wow, that’s an awful line.  Why don’t you just ask me if it hurt?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows.  “If what hurt?”

“When I fell from Heaven, of course.  Since I look so angelic.”  Louis spins around in a flourish as if to demonstrate this fact.

Harry hums.  “Well I certainly hope that’s not true.”

“I’m offended, Harold.”

“That’s not actually my name.”

Louis shrugs him off.  “Don’t care.  Still offended.”  He pouts out his bottom lip and crossed his arms dramatically for emphasis.

“I didn’t mean it offensively.”  Harry leans in to whisper in his ear, “I just meant that I was hoping you were in the mood for something bad, not virtuous.  Listen to me, Louis.  You’re easily the most attractive bloke I this bar tonight, even including your friend,” he adds as Louis begins to pull away, skeptically.  “You caught my attention with just the back of your head.  Had I known you would be as interesting and fun to talk to as you were to look at, I would have walked over much sooner, trust me.  God knows I can be stupid, but I’m not quite dumb enough to insult the most beautiful boy in the bar and, well, arguably the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

Louis uncrosses his arms.  “Man, you must really be desperate.”

“Shut up.  I’m not saying it to get in your pants.  I mean, I guess I kind of am, but it’s still true.”

“Oh.  Well, in that case, I hope you don’t mind me being really forward and inviting you back to mine.”

A smile spreads across Harry’s face.  “I don’t think it would be wise of me to turn down a fit boy asking me back to his place.”

Louis winks at him.  “Good lad.  Because I’m kind of desperate for a shag right now, if I’m honest, and you’re, you know, adequate, so you’ll do.”

“You know, I would be insulted, but I’m pretty sure you just admitted you were settling, so-”  Louis covers Harry’s mouth with his hand.

“Shh.  I’m going to make sure Zayn goes home with his girl tonight because I’ve got big plans for you and that mouth of yours and they don’t involve any more idle banter in this pub.”  Harry nods.  “Good.  Let me go talk to Zayn; I’ll be right back.”

Louis leaves Harry at the bar, making sure to swing his hips as he struts over to his flatmate.  The muffled laugh behind him tells him he’s succeeded in catching Harry’s attention.

“What’s the smirk for?” Zayn asks as Louis approached.

“Harry over there,” Louis points over his shoulder, “will be accompanying me back to our flat.  So you should, you know, not be there.”

“Pawning him off on me then?” Perrie asks from behind Zayn, returning with her drink.

Louis smiles sweetly.  “If you don’t mind, Pezza.”

She strokes her chin in mock concentration.  “Hmm, depends on the bloke this is for.”  Louis looks behind him to where Harry’s standing and waves.  Harry obliges him with a small wave back.  He turns back, raising his eyebrows at Perrie.  “Well then.  ‘Ave fun.”

He kisses her cheek and squeezes Zayn’s shoulder before returning to Harry.  “All set?” he asks.

“Yep.  Let’s get out of here.”

* * * * *

They made the short walk from the bar to Louis and Zayn’s flat with surprisingly little touching and conversation unsurprisingly heavy with innuendo.  So by the time Louis manages to get them through the stubborn door that only unlocks on the second try after you’ve jiggled the handle, he’s more than ready to get his hands on Harry.

Thankfully, Harry seems to share the sentiment.  The second Louis closes the door, Harry leans up against it and pulls Louis flush against him.  “Hi,” Louis whispers quickly and pulls Harry’s lips down to his own.

Harry sucks on Louis’s bottom lip while Louis focuses his attention on running his hands along Harry’s torso.  He grips his hands into Harry’s shirt and pulls them off the door, detaching their lips for the moment.  “Bedroom’s this way,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips and walks backwards through the flat.

Once Louis pulls him through the bedroom door, he gestures for Harry to sit on the bed while he shuts the door.  Harry, however, trips over a rogue trainer and faceplants into Louis’s messy sheets.  “Oops.”

“Smooth,” Louis laughs.

“Says the guy who took someone home to a bed that isn’t even made.”

Louis crosses him arms in a huff.  “Well no one’s _forcing_ you to stay, Harold.”

“That’s true.”  Louis’s eyebrows shoot up, unsure if he’s pushed too far, too soon until Harry starts laughing.  “Don’t really need convincing to stay, though.  C’mere.”

Louis lets out a relieved sigh and saunters over to his bed.  He slips off his sweat-soaked shirt and starts unbuttoning his jeans.  “What are you waiting for?  Get your damn kit off.”  He winks and Harry laughs, following instructions.  The two of them strip down to their pants and Louis crawls onto the bed.  “Hello again,” Louis says as he plops on Harry’s chest. “Now, where were we?”

“Hmm, somewhere about here, I think.”  Harry brings his hand behind Louis’s head and brings their lips together once again.  He spreads his legs, letting Louis settle between them and cups his ass with his free hand.  Harry guides them together, rolls his hips against Louis’s as he continues kissing him.

Harry flips them over and starts kissing down Louis’s chest.  “This okay?” he asks against his skin.

“Yeah, s’fine,” Louis says, carding his fingers in Harry’s hair.

Harry noses along the end of Louis’s pants.  “Still okay?”

Louis rolls his eyes.  “ _Yes_.  Get on with it or I’ll think you’re all talk.”

Harry nips at his hip through the fabric.  “Oh, trust me, Lou.   You might even enjoy this about half as much as me.”

“Please, Harry, no one actually _likes_ giving head.”

“Is that a challenge?”  Louis simply shrugs.   “Well then.”  Harry kisses along the seam of his pants and down his thighs.  He unbuttons Louis’s jeans and eases down the zipper; he spreads the denim giving his cock some room to breathe.

Harry smirks up at Louis before licking along the outline of his dick through the black cotton.  “You know,” Louis swallows, “it usually works better once you get your mouth on the penis itself.”

“Oh shut up,” Harry laughs, bending down to resume his suckling.  He focuses on the head, lathing at the already damp cotton which is now scratching against Louis’s dick in its pursuit of friction.  Unannounced, Harry slides Louis’s pants off with his jeans leaving him exposed.  Louis hisses as the air hits his moist cock.

He pounces back on the smaller boy, gripping the base of his cock with his fingers and sucking at the head.  He peers up from beneath his lashes and Louis mumbles, “Fuck you look so good like this.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth manage to turn up while his lips are still wrapped around Louis’s cock, which Louis would find impressive if he could think in coherent sentences.  He grips his fingers in Harry’s hair tightening them as a warning before he comes down his throat.  Harry swallows and wipes his lips.

“Not bad.”

“Who said I was finished?”

“Not much left to finish, mate.”

Harry chuckles lowly.  “You’re wrong there.”  He finally peels off his pants and crawls back up so they’re face to face.  “Hello again.”

“Hi.”

Harry reaches between them and tugs on Louis’s sensitive cock, watching his face as he runs his fingers over the flushed skin.  He takes his own cock in hand as well, letting them slide together, Harry’s dick still hard.  It only takes a few moments for Harry to spill over his hand and onto Louis’s sweat-sticky chest.

“God, you feel so good, Louis.”  Harry leans back to lick his come off of Louis’s chest, making a great show of enjoying himself.  He resumes his earlier position and licks gently at Louis’s half-hard cock.  He sucks him down all the way squeezing his lips tightly around the shaft, his moans vibrating through to Louis’s bones.

He sucks him until Louis’s throbbing against his tongue, bobbing ceaselessly while his hands roam Louis’s thighs and hips.  Louis squeezes his hand over Harry’s resting on his hip and throws his head back into the pillow as his second orgasm rushes over him.  Harry carries him through it before placing delicate kisses along the seams of his thighs and up his belly.

Harry straddles Louis’s waist and kisses him once again.  Louis can taste himself of Harry’s tongue and pulls the younger boy down so their bodies become flush together as they exchange sleepy, post-coital kisses.  Harry traces the inside of Louis’s mouth with his tongue, much more exploratory than their previous frantic kisses.

They eventually slow down and Harry finally rolls off to the side of the bed.  “Shit, I should get home.”

Louis glances to his alarm clock seeing the red numbers read 3:17 and says, “Harry, don’t be ridiculous, you can stay the night.”  He pauses.  “I mean, I understand if you want this to be a one time thing, but you can leave in the morning.”

“No, that’s not- I just need to get home tonight or my flatmate worries.”

“Could you not shoot him a text?”

Harry sits up and looks around for his pants.  “It’s fine.  To be honest, though, I thought I’d feel better once I blew you but-”

“Wow, thanks,” Louis cuts him off.

Harry shakes his head.  “No, no, I mean.  What you said.  About the one time...thing.  Like I thought I would feel better if we hooked up, like, got it out of my system or whatever, but, I dunno.  You seem really nice and this was...fun.  So, I dunno about you, but I wouldn’t mind a repeat of this.”

“Nice for me, you mean, all I did was lie here, not sure how fun that could have been for you.”

Harry rolls his eyes and his pulls on his pants.  “You still don’t believe someone can enjoy giving head?  Even after that?”

“I mean…”

“And you didn’t just lie there.  Louis, you’re-  Your body is so responsive.  You may have felt like you were doing nothing, but trust me I’ve sucked off people who’ve lain there like I could have just been painting their toenails or summat.  You _react_ ; it’s lovely, really, so trust me when I say that this was definitely good for me.  Do you think, maybe I could have your number?”

Louis blinks twice slowly before nodding.  Harry bends to retrieve his phone from his jeans as he slides them on.  He presses in the lockcode and hands it over.  Louis quickly enters his number and hands it back.  “Thank you.”

“Pretty sure I should be the one saying that.”

“You can get me back next time,” Harry says with a wink.  He grabs his coat from where he dropped it earlier and exits Louis’s flat.

“Holy shit.”

* * * * *

The next morning Louis wakes up to three text notifications on his phone. _Hiiii now you have my number as well_ , _Sorry if that woke you i should have just waited till the morning,_ and _I just wanted to say thank you again and I couldnt wait goodnight Louis .x_

Louis smiles at his phone with dry, bleary eyes.  He throws his phone onto his bed and drags himself up to finally take his contacts out and take a shower.

He gets dressed in sweats and puts the kettle before he allows himself to get his phone again.  He types out, _**No thank u !! haha dont worry mate i was out cold all night who knew all i needed was a good bj to cure my insomnia ? hope u slept well**_ , he hovers over the ‘x’ wondering if they’re quite there.  Harry sent one sure, but Harry also seems like a much more naturally affectionate person than Louis is.  He decides against it for the moment; he’ll consider it depending on how quickly Harry replies.

Louis finishes making his tea and pours himself a bowl of cereal.  He takes both into the living room so he can watch some recorded _Jeopardy!_ because apparently he is getting old.

By the time he’s gone through three episodes, his tea and cereal are gone and he’s not received a reply from Harry.  The small numbers on his phone read 13:42 and Louis huffs in disbelief. _Is he really still sleeping at nearly two in the afternoon?_  Then again, Harry looks like a lazy uni kid, so maybe he is still sleeping.

He puts his phone next to him on the couch and starts another episode.  The annoying bloke with a combover has just gotten _another_ Daily Double when Louis’s phone finally buzzes next to him on the couch.  Louis wishes he could say he didn’t immediately pause the show and grab his phone.  But.

_You’re welcome again, but for the record, it really wasn’t a hassle trust me. Pretty sure it sparked a few dreams last night ;)_

Louis blinks down at his phone, unsure how to reply.  He decides to ignore the flirty nature of the texts in lieu of, **_Did you really just wake up now ? had yourself a proper lie in ! i suppose u deserve it tho !!_**

What can I say, you tired me out. Although I’m well rested now ;) .x

And what exactly are u implying young harold, Louis answers even though he’s pretty sure he’s got an idea.

_Think you know. You up for it?_

Louis forces himself not to giggle at the double entendre and instead texts back a strict **_Its not even dark out yet isnt it too early for this !! haha._**  Okay, so maybe not so strict.

_Aw, c’mon Lou. You’ve got to keep me entertained or I’ll just fall back to sleep._

_**It’s 2pm !** _

_Which is clearly way too early for me to be up, but since I already am…_

Louis rolls his eyes. **_Fine ill keep u entertained if only to keep you among the living during the daylight hours . what are u wearing ?_**

_That really the best you got?_

_**Youre the one who wants to do this not me !** _

_Hey now. No one’s forcing you. Forget it, what were you doing when i txted!_

_?_

He huffs.  Of course no one’s forcing him and he can’t have Harry thinking he’s _incapable_ because that would be an insult to his manliness.  Or something.

**_I could just tell you that I was sitting here with my tea watching tv but that wouldnt exactly be true all ive been able to think abt since i woke up this morning is your lips around my dick but ive been trying to ignore the fact that ive been half hard all day but waiting for you to text me back hasnt done much to help w that and now here u r offering yourself to me again but i was trying to be a little civilised before we got to sexting but since u rly want to know thats where i am_ **

He puts his phone down on the couch and goes to wash his dishes.  He knows he can bring it when he needs to, but he’s not sure exactly what Harry was looking for when he was asking for text sex this afternoon, so he’s pointedly ignoring his reply for now.  He hears his phone go off several times as he washes with much more scrutiny than he would normally until reading Harry’s response is unavoidable.  He picks up his phone to see 9 new texts.

_Fxck_

_Ok so you can do better_

_That’s really good to hear tho_

_I woke up hard and thinking about you_

_..which im hoping is ok to say since you basically just admitted the same thing?_

_Wow ok hoping this isn’t awkward now because im going to have to jerk off either way_

_You didn’t need to know that sry_

_Lou?_

_Ok I thought this was you changing your mind gues not_

Louis smirks.  Oh, he’s definitely still got it.   ** _Are you still touching yourself harry_**

_Oh thank god_

_Im realy sorry about that pls just ignore me_

**_I asked you a question_ **

_Yeah_

**_Yeah what ?_ **

_Yes im still touchnig myseld_

**_What are you thinking about harry_ **

_What do you th ink_

_**I want you to tell me** _

_Kind of hard t text and wank you knwo_

And if that wasn’t an invitation if Louis ever heard one.  He quickly calls up Harry’s contact info and presses Dial.

_“Hi Louis.”_

“Hi there.  Easier than texting?”

_“God.  Fuck, um, yes.  Also your voice. Is.  Talk please.”_

“You like the sound of my voice, Harry?”

_“Jesus fuck yes please say my name again, L-Louis please.”_

This is going to be too easy, Louis thinks.  “Not until you tell me what you’re thinking about.”

_“You.  Just you.”_

“Me, what?  Sucking you off?”

There’s a hitch in Harry’s breath as he replies, _“No but that’s, yeah, that’s good too. Um thinking about you fucking me.”_

“Are you getting yourself ready for me then or just having a wank off thinking about it?”

 _“Fingers,”_ Harry whimpers.

“How many fingers, Harry?”

_“Oh god oh god, three.  ‘M so close, Lou, can I come please?”_

“Now that’s just rude, Harry, I haven’t even got my hand in my pants.”

Harry lets out what Louis assumes is a cross between a manic laugh and a whine.   _“Lou, Louis, touch yourself please I want you to feel so good I wanna make you feel so good.”_

“Well, if you insist.”  Louis finally sighs at the little bit of relief he feels from finally getting a hand on his dick since he ignored it in the shower this morning.  “How’re you doing, love?”

_“Your voice is...really good, Louis.  Please can I come I’m so close it h-hurts.”_

“Yeah, baby, come for me.”  The words aren’t even fully out of Louis’s mouth as he hears Harry’s quick gasps of air and a rustle of his sleeps as he presumably flops onto his back.  “You good, baby?  You make a mess all over yourself for me?”

_“Yeah if you were here I’d make you clean me up.”_

“You’d _make_ me?” Louis laughs, shortly.

_“Well, I’d pretend I could make you for like a second and then pout until you licked me clean.”_

Oh, two can play at that game.  “You mean where you spunked all over yourself or my own after I fucked you?”

_“I, I dunno.  I’d want you to take whatever you wanted from me.”_

“Ah, but what do you want, Harry?”

_“You could, um, eat me out.  That’d, I really like that.”_

Louis almost rolls his eyes.  Who doesn’t?  “You want me to lick you out then, Harry? Clean you up with my tongue after I stretched you out with my cock?”

_“Yeah, please, Louis, fuck I’m- God-”_

“I’m fairly certain you’re not God, Harry.”

Harry chokes out a laugh.   _“You know what I- fuck I think I could come again soon.”_

“Impressive, young man.”

_“Embarrassing, more like.  Fuck, I feel like a teenager.”_

Louis wrinkles his nose.  “How old are you?”

_“Uh...nineteen?”_

“Harry.”

_“Brain’s a little not working right now please keep talking, Louis.”_

“Where was I then?”

_“Licking me.  Maybe, um...biting too?”_

“Should’ve known you’d like that, ya little minx.”

_“Who’re you calling, ah, little?”_

“Cheeky.  Right so I’m fucking your arse with my tongue, am I?  Maybe a nibble or two, leave you with a mark the next day.  You can’t even sit down proper without someone knowing how well I fucked you, can you?  Maybe I’ll slip a finger in, too, while I’m licking you out, or are you too sensitive still?”

_“No, I, I like that, give me two, I c- I can take it, make me feel it.”_

“Are you touching yourself again, Harry?”

_“N- No, you are.”_

Louis smiles.  “How do I feel, love?”

_“So, so good.  God, I want to touch you.”_

Louis’s hand quickens as he tips over the edge.  “Fuck, you’re going to, love.  God, that was.”

_“Oh my god, oh my god.  Fuck, fuck, Louis.”_

“Yeah, me too,” Louis sighs.  “We should...do this again some time, maybe.”

 _“Phone sex?”_ He hears Harry laughing softly on the line.

Louis rolls his eyes.  “Ha ha.  Well.  I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed, but… I meant in person?”

_“Mmm, I’d like that.  We could meet up on Friday again?”_

“I’d like that. So, I’ll see you then?”

_“And talk to you sooner.”_

Louis hangs up and pulls his joggers back up to his waist.  He wipes himself down with some tissues and tosses them into the bin in the kitchen before collapsing onto the couch again.

Just then, the door to the flat opens and Zayn ambles in wearing last night’s clothes.  He’s about to ask him if he had a nice time with Perrie, but Zayn speaks up first.  “Why the fuck does it smell like sex in here?  Did you fuck that fit bloke on our couch?”

Louis groans and buries his face in his hands.

* * * * *

Louis arrives at the pub and orders a drink at the bar.  He sips his beers and checks his phone for a text from Harry.  He hasn’t received one, but Harry said he would meet him at ten and he phone reads 21:39, so he can’t really be upset, but.  He’s anxious and he really wants to see Harry.

Just then, he feels someone sidle up behind him.  He’s about to politely tell whoever it is to back the fuck off he’s waiting for someone, but when he turns around, he’s pleasantly surprised to see that Someone is Harry.

“Hi,” he says, as Harry pulls him into a tight hug, spilling his drink slightly.

“Oops,” Harry replies sheepishly.

“S’okay.  How’ve you been?”

Harry gives him a slightly confused look.  “Lou, you’ve been speaking to me all week, are you really asking how I’ve been?”

He shrugs.  “Small talk seemed polite.”  He leans in, placing his bottle on the bar, and whispers in Harry’s ear.  “But we could skip to the part where I blow you in the bathroom, if you prefer?”

Harry swallows.  “Um, well.  We could do that.”

“Naughty boy.  Follow me.”  He turns and walks toward the bathrooms, leaving his beer abandoned.  Harry quickly follows suit and attaches himself to Louis’s back.  “I said _follow_ me not cling like a koala,” he laughs.

“Shh, keep walking.”   He starts kissing along the side of Louis’s neck and they walk as one until they stumble into the pub’s restroom.

“C’mere, naughty little boy.”

Harry smirks and kisses Louis finally, pulling their hips together and leaning them against the grimy bathroom wall.  “This is so gross,” Harry laughs into Louis’s mouth.

“We could stop…”

“Never said I wanted that.”

Louis trails his fingers along the buttons on Harry’s shirt which is sheer enough that he can see his tattoos through it, which.  Fuck.  He cups him through his impossibly tight jeans, squeezing at his evidently hard cock and murmurs, “You want to head into one of those stalls or you want me to suck you off right here where anyone could find us?  Let everyone see just how desperate you are for me to get my mouth on you?”

“Louis, please suck me here, I need you, please please please.”

“As you wish.”

“Are you really quoting The Princess Bride at a time like this?”

Louis shrugs, unfazed.  He quickly yanks down Harry’s pants and sucks him down deep.  He’s more interested in getting Harry off than showing off his technique right now because it’s been a week and that’s too long.

Before long, Harry’s coming down Louis’s throat and he’s standing up to kiss Harry senseless against the wall.  “Thank you,” Harry whispers.

“Anytime.”

“Tomorrow?”

Louis raises an eyebrow.  “Eager, are we?”

Harry smiles toothlessly.  “Maybe a little bit.”  He kisses along the side of Louis’s neck again and slides a hand down his pants, his own jeans still pooled around his ankles.  “You feel so good, Louis, I can’t stop thinking about touching you.”

“You too, shit, you too.  Fuck,” he pants coming over Harry’s hand and their shirts.  “Well, this is...kind of gross.”

“Kind of, yeah.  So, will you come see me tomorrow?  I want you to meet someone.”

“Sure, Harry.  I’d love to.”

* * * * *

The next day Harry texts Louis to come over at 7pm for pizza and movies with “Liam and Niall.”   ** _Who_** , he texts back.

_My roommate and his boyfriend. You’ll like them and they said they’d tone down the PDA as long as we do._

Louis snorts a laugh.   ** _So not for long then ?_**

_Pretty much ;)_

 

Louis arrives promptly with a twelve-pack of beer and an appetite.  He knocks on the door and is greeted by a smiling boy with bleached blond hair.  “Oi mate, you must be Louis!  ‘M Niall.  Good t’meet ya.  I see you brought beer; good man.  C’mon on in, Liam’s been dyin’ t’meet you as well.”

Louis follows Niall inside, handing over the case to his proffered hands.  Another with chocolate brown eyes and soft brown hair to match walks out from what Louis assumes is the kitchen with two plates, a slice of pizza on each.  “Hey!  Louis, right?  I’m Liam; good to see you.”

“Nice to meet you, man.  Um.”

“Harry’s in the kitchen.”

Louis smiles, timidly.  “Thanks.”  He wanders to the alcove he saw Liam walk through earlier and sees Harry cracking open two beers.  “Hey there stranger.”

“Lou!”  Harrys sets the bottles down and wraps him up in a hug.  “Good to see you.”

“You, too,” he greets again, kissing Harry briefly.  “So, what are we watching?”

“Love, Actually.”

Disbelievingly he asks, “Oh really?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.  It happens to be one of my favorite Christmas movies.”

“You’re so weird.”

Harry blinks his eyes at Louis.  “But you _like_ me.”

“Well.”  Louis tries to hide his smile as he grabs his bottle from Harry and a slice of pizza from the counter.  They rejoin Niall and Liam in the living room where the movie’s title screen is playing on the telly.

The boys are lying together on the couch, snogging absentmindedly, oblivious to Louis and Harry coming back.  Harry clears his throat and they break up.  “Sorry, mate,” Liam apologizes.

“Eh, that’s alright, Liam,” Louis says, plopping on the loveseat.  “We’ll get you back for it after a couple beers, I’m sure.”

“ _Louis_.”

“What?  You know it’s true.”

 

“Snape is a such a douchebag.  I can’t believe you like this movie, H.”

Harry bites at his earlobe and tugs Louis’s arm closer around himself.  “You _know_ that’s not Severus Snape and it’s a good movie!  Not everything is perfect.  It makes it, like, realistic.”

“You’re so naïve, little boy.”

Harry pouts.  “Heeeeey.”

“Aw, don’t frown, baby.”  He drops his voice so that Niall and Liam can’t hear him.  “I know you’re not little.”  He runs the backs of his fingers lightly over the zipper of Harry’s jeans, unseen by the other boys, making Harry swallow hard.

Liam clears his throat and Niall starts to ask, “Are you two doing-”

“Shut up, Niall,” Liam says, elbowing him.

“Niall, how dare you insinuate we are being anything but completely proper over here,” Louis says mock offended.  Harry tenses against Louis’s chest, so he whispers, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Lou,” Harry says, snuggling closer to his chest.  “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Louis tips Harry’s head up for a kiss, carding his fingers through Harry’s soft curls, gently sliding their tongues along one another.  Harry grabs hold of the back of Louis’s neck and kisses him harder until he needs to break away to breathe.  “D’you wanna skip the end of this shitty movie?”

“Yeah, yeah, I, let’s go to my room.”  Harry takes Louis’s hand and pulls him down the hallway.

“Guess we’ll just finish the movie by ourselves then,” Niall calls after them.

“And try to keep it _down_ , will you?” Liam adds.

Louis laughs into Harry’s shoulder and shouts back, “Niall, I think you need to find yourself a new boyfriend if he thinks keeping anything down is the way to go!”

“Oh my god, Lou stop it, come on.”  Harry pulls him upstairs and down another hallway to his room, which is impeccably clean.  “Lie down with me.”  He pulls Louis down onto his bed and resumes kissing him.  “Will you fuck me tonight?”

“Y- yeah, Harry.  I can do that.”  He shimmies out of his clothes as Harry does the same and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from his side table drawer.  “Lie on your back for me, baby.”  Harry obliges and Louis coats his fingers with some of the lube.  “Prop yourself up with one of your pillows, too, please.”

Harry places a pillow beneath his back and Louis leans over to kiss him briefly while his finger finger hovers over Harry’s hole.  “You ready?”

“ _Please_ , Louis.”  He slides his finger in swiftly, surprised with its ease.  

“You are a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

“Come on, Lou, I want you fingers; I want to feel you.”

Louis slides a second finger beside the first finally feeling Harry gripping tightly around him.  “Apparently you already wanted someone else’s fingers today.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Louis.  I couldn’t wait.”

“Did you make yourself come from just your fingers, baby?”  Harry shakes his head and Louis thrusts his fingers deeper.  “No?  Then tonight you’re going to come from just my cock.  Think you can do that?”

“Anything, yeah, just...please fuck me, I need to feel you.”

“Not yet, baby, you’re not ready.”

Harry presses himself against Louis’s hand.  “Please, I don’t care, fuck me now, Louis, _please_.”

“Now, now, you’ll wait like a good boy,” Louis says as he allows Harry a third finger.  Harry whimpers underneath Louis’s scrutinous gaze as he stretches him wide with his fingers pressing in relentlessly until Harry’s cock is leaking and he’s biting his bottom lip so hard it’s bleeding.  Wait.  “Shit, Harry you cut your lip.”

Harry sucks his lip in and says, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.  Come on, please.”

“Yeah, baby, okay.”  Louis quickly rolls on the condom and lines himself up and slowly pushes into Harry.  “You good?”

“Yes.  Perfect.”

“You feel perfect.”  Louis thrusts into him quickly as Harry wraps his legs tightly around Louis’s back.  “God, Harry, slow down, I want you to come too, baby.”

Harry’s eyes go wide for a moment and he pulls Louis to him and kisses him fiercely once again.  “Harder, Louis, please I wanna feel you all fucking week.”  Louis obliges, fucking into Harry harder than before until Harry is panting and whining into his mouth.  “ _Fuck_ , I’m coming,” he whisper-yells before coming onto both of their chests.

Not a moment later, Louis comes into the condom and barely catches himself before collapsing on Harry.  “That was amazing,” he says, rolling off Harry to lie next to him.

“Heeeey, come back here.”

“Nah, man, you’re gross and sticky.”

“Shower, then sleep?”

“Yeah, Harry, that sounds nice.”

* * * * *

The next morning, Louis wakes up before Harry and decides to rummage the kitchen for some tea.  He hears some dishes clanking, so he assumes at least Liam or Niall is up as well.  Good, he likes company over breakfast.

“Surprised you’re up so early, man, you made quite a racket last night,” Liam calls.  “Forgot how noisy you could get considering you haven’t been laid in, like, a decade.”

“Uh,” Louis mumbles as he walks into the kitchen.  “Not Harry?”

Liam pales for a second before apologizing, “Oh.  Louis.  Uh, shit, sorry man.  How’d you sleep?”

“Good.  Were we really that bad?  Thought we were reigning it in.  Sorry about that, I guess,” he laughs.

“Ah, no, it’s fine.  Glad to hear Harry enjoying himself.  Well, maybe not _glad_ to hear, but you know.”

“Heh, yeah I get you.  I, um, I really don’t mean to pry, but it’s been a while since Harry brought someone back?”

Liam scratches the back of his neck.  “Uh, I mean.  Yeah, I guess.  I don’t think it’s really my place to say anything, but.  I’m glad he met you.”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m really glad I met him, too.”

* * * * *

“Okay, spill.”

Louis places his sack lunch on the table.  “Spill what?  That my kids are more interested in who’s sleeping with each other than Bram Stoker?”

Zayn folds his arms and pulls out Louis’s chair.  “Louis, sit.  Talk to me.  I haven’t seen you in weeks outside of work, and all we talk about here is our students and literature.  Believe me, babes, I love books as much as the next high school English teacher, but you haven’t told me anything about Fit Boy since that night at the pub.  Fuck, Lou, all I know is  his _name_!”

“Harry’s… He’s just Harry.”

“Lou, I don’t want to, like, push you, or whatever, but I mean, you’re happy right?  You’re still seeing him?”

Louis puts his head in his hand and smiles.  “Yeah, I mean, we’re talking and hooking up.  It’s nice; he’s nice.  Yeah.  Everything’s...nice.”

“So, you’re happy then?  That’s why you’ve been holed up in your little Harry world and ignoring your best mate?”

Louis defends, “I haven’t been-”, but Zayn shoots him a look and he concedes, “okay, yeah, I’ve been a little preoccupied lately, but I’m happy.  Mostly, anyway.”

“You like him.”  It’s not a question, but Louis still nods.  “So, why don’t you ask him out?  Don’t think he’d say no considering he’s been talking to you nonstop.  Unless there’s someone else you’ve been not-so-stealthily texting every minute you’ve been on your lunch break.  You know, when you should be hanging out with your best friend?”

Louis’s phone happens to vibrate at the moment, but he intentionally ignores it.  “Not...the _whole_ time.”

“Just answer it Louis, it’s fine.  Just talk to me, too.”

He pulls out his phone to see: _Hiiii. I know you’re teaching, but I miss you and I can’t wait till we can chat tonight .xx_  He smiles down at the message and quickly responds, **_Miss u too curly boy xxxx just havin lunch w zayn now !_**

Louis looks back up and Zayn is smiling fondly at him.  “What.”

“Nothing.  You just seem really happy, and I’m a little...confused?”

“About what?”

“Why you’re not dating him.”

Louis sighs.  “I dunno.  What we’re doing, it’s fun; I don’t want to mess it up, you know?”

Louis’s phone buzzes again and Harry’s sent him another text: _Tell him I say hello! Shortly after a second text comes through: Do you think I could see you tonight? I know I’ve been stealing you away every weekend, but I can’t help that you’re such good company .xxxx_

“What’s he saying now?”

“Hello to you, actually.”  Louis holds out his phone for inspection.

Zayn glances and the screen and hums to himself.  “You should just take the chance now, Lou.  Ask him for a date instead of just shagging about tonight.  I won’t even be mad you’re not hanging out with me.  Again.”

“No, it’s fine.  I can tell him I’ve got plans with you.”

“No, Louis.  Tell him you want to take him out for a date tonight.”

Louis sighs.  “Yeah, I probably should, huh?”

“I’m not telling you what you have to do, but as your best mate since forever, I’m just saying I think this will make you happy.”

“You’re right, though, it will.  I’ll tell him now.”

**_About tonight i have a suggestion_ **

_Sounds serious?? Should I be worried?_

**_Hope not haha ! I was thinking we could go on a date ? Is that lame to ask over text i feel like im 16 again xxx_ **

“Okay, I asked him.  Now, we just have to wait for his resp-” Louis’s phone vibrating interrupts him.  “That was quick,” he says wearily.

_Lou! You had me scared for a second!! Of course we can go on a date, you goof.  I actually bought a bunch of food, though, so maybe I can cook you dinner? Or is that not date-y enough? .xx Up to you!!_

Louis lets Zayn read his text, and he barks out a laugh.  “Well, sounds like you’re still gettin’ laid, bro, but I’d say that’s pretty date-worthy.”

“I thought so, too,” Louis smiles.

**_Definitely date-y enough. I’ll come over at 8?_ **

_Sounds brill. See you then, L .xxx_

* * * * *

Louis knocks on the door and is greeted by Liam shortly after.  “Hey Louis, how are you?”

“Uh, I’m good, Li.  Didn’t realize you’d be joining us?”

Liam laughs and claps Louis on the shoulder.  “Nah, man.  I don’t want to crash your date; I’m just getting some stuff together, then I’m heading over to Niall’s.”

“Oh, good.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed, man.”

Louis’s eyes go wide.  “I- No, I just mean that-”

Liam laughs again.  “ _Louis_ , I’m kidding.  Relax.  Why don’t you go see your boy?”

Louis nods and walks to the kitchen.  “Hi, Harry.”  Harry’s got a headscarf keeping his hair back as he’s leaning over several pots on the stove.

“Lou!  Hey!  Are you early?  What time is it?”

Louis glances at his watch.  “Uh, it’s half-seven, but I got tired of waiting.  Do you need any help?” he asks as he approaches Harry for a kiss hello.

Harry presses a quick, closed-mouth kiss to his lips before resuming to his pots.  “Yeah, actually, if you don’t mind?”

“What d’ya need, love?”

“Could you, uh, run to Tesco’s and grab us some wine?  I forgot to get it.”

Louis nods.  “Of course, I’ll be right back.”

“Take my wallet!”

Louis rolls his eyes.  “Honestly, Harry, it’s fine.”

“Louis, I am treating you to a proper date.  Take my damn wallet, so I can pay for our wine.”  Louis recoils slightly at Harry’s harsh tone, but plucks his wallet from his back pocket.  “Wait one second.”  He pulls Louis toward him and kisses him again briefly.  “Sorry.  I’m just…stressed.  About the dinner.  Want everything to be perfect, you know?”

“It will be.  I’ll be back soon.”  Louis leaves the front door unlocked for himself and starts the short walk to the shops.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Louis walks briskly up the front steps, desperate to get back inside to the warm air.  He lets himself in and returns to the kitchen.  He starts, “Harry, I’ve got our w-”

The bottle crashes to the floor, spilling the wine and glass shards everywhere as Louis stares at Harry with his lips glued to Liam’s neck.  “What the _fuck_?”

“Oh my god, Louis; this is not what it looks like, I promise.”

“It looked like you were fucking sucking on Liam’s neck; I’m not fucking blind, Harry.”

Harry steps forward, but Louis retreats.  “I, uh, kind of was, but not like you think.”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“I’m a vampire.”

If Louis had anything else in his hands, it would surely be on the floor by now.  He takes another step back from Harry, trying to see it.  How could he have missed something like that?

“Uh,” Liam interrupts.  “I’m going to go to Niall’s so you guys can talk.”  He rushes out of the house without waiting for a response.

“You’re- you’re a- what?”

“Vampire, yeah.  I was, um, feeding.  I hadn’t in a while and I meant to do it before you got here, but I got so caught up in this meal, so I sent you out.  Then, Liam and I got distracted- Not, like, I don’t know, like whatever you’re thinking, just chatting about how excited I was for our date and then you came back and now everything is _shit_ because you probably hate me and you’re about to run away screaming at any moment.”

“I’m not gonna- I just don’t- Can you just explain, please?”

“Of course, Lou, I’ll tell you anything you want.  Here, let me clean that up.”  Harry gets a mop from the kitchen closet to soak up the spilled wine.  “So, what do you want to know?”

“Is Liam…?”

“Yeah.  We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“How long?”

“Um, a few decades?  I met him in the ‘40s.”

“And Niall?”

Harry honks a laugh.  “No, no, Niall’s human.  He caught us feeding off one another in a club’s bathroom once.  Felt bad he was interrupting until he saw the blood.  Took it surprisingly well, and he and Liam hit it off ever since.”

Louis sits at the kitchen table, still feeling a little lightheaded.  “So you’re how old exactly?”

“About a hundred and nineteen.  My birthday’s on the first of February, so almost a hundred-twenty.”

“And I was calling _you_ baby.”

“Hey now, I like when you call me baby.”  He leans the mop against the wall and steps closer to Louis again.  “Um, can I still kiss you?”

Instead of responding, Louis leans up and shuts his eyes, feeling a familiar pair of lips meet his own.  “Wait, so what about your fangs?”

“What about them?” Harry asks and he starts sorting pasta and vegetables into bowls for them.  “I have them, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“How come I’ve never noticed them before?”

“Ah,” Harry says as he sits across from Louis, passing him a bowl.  “They only descend when I need to feed or when I’m really turned on.”  Louis stares.  “Right, you...  Well, the time I cut my lip?”

“Oh, right.  And you don’t use as much tongue once we’ve gotten started.  Huh.”  Louis pauses a moment before, “Wait, but you’ve sucked me off how could not, oh my _god_.  Oh!  And you say ‘God’ too, isn’t that like a thing?”

“First, the god thing is not a thing; I don’t know who came up with that, but names of deities and religious relics don’t do anything.”  He pulls his crucifix out from under his shirt and shows it to Louis before sliding it back in.

“Forgot about that.”

“Yeah.  And about the blowjob thing, I’ve had practice, but really it’s the same concept as covering your teeth, except I tend to cut the inside of my lips.”

“Doesn’t that hurt, though?”

“Not really, but even if it did, then there’s the little bit of blood which turns me on a little, to be honest and just sets the fangs off more, so it’s a never ending cycle, but it’s not unpleasant, trust me.”

“Okay.  Isn’t the blood thing unsafe, though, what about like HIV?”

“ _Human_ immunodeficiency virus.”

“Ohhhh.”  Louis fidgets with his fork.  “So, you, your family?  They’re...gone?”

“Yeah, like forty, fifty years ago.”

Louis takes Harry’s hand and frowns.  “That must be so hard.”

“What? Oh, no.  I mean, I miss them of course, but everyone misses loved ones who’ve passed on, but it was as good as it could have been.  I mean, I went to their funerals.”

“How?”

“Just called myself some cousin, wasn’t really that hard.  Especially since my mum and sister are always off to visit cousin so-and-so once a year.”

Louis squints his eyes.  “Wait, your family knew?”

“Yeah.  I told them when I got turned.  We agreed to let me ‘die’ and move away and then they would come visit the cousin who had a remarkable resemblance to me.  Of course the cousin became the cousin’s kid after enough years, but.  Yeah.”

“So your entire life changed, but you just, kept on seeing your family.”

Harry takes a large bite of pasta.  “Mmhmm.  S’not like,” he swallows, “you have to live one way or another, right.  It’s my life and I chose to tell my family.  Trust me, they took the vampire thing much better than the gay thing.”

Louis actually snorts at that, thinking his family would probably be the opposite if he shared that news.  “So you’ve lived a pretty normal life and you still eat and curse, but you drink blood sometimes.  There’s garlic in this pasta, although I’ll be honest, I always thought that myth was a bit shit.  What about sunlight?”

“Doesn’t make me combust or anything, but it hurts my eyes a lot.  That’s why I never stay at your place, you don’t have blackout shades in the windows.”

“I could get some.”

Harry looks up, hopeful.  “So you still want to see me?”

“Yeah, why not?  I mean.  This isn’t the most conventional, what with you being immortal, but-”

“Oh, I’m not immortal.”

“You’re not?  But you’ve been alive over a hundred years and you still look nineteen.”

“Well, yes,” Harry explains, “but I am aging.  We don’t, like, visibly age, which is why we have to move every ten years at the most, but we are aging.  Live to be about a thousand from what I’ve heard, unless you get like, mortally wounded and bleed out, but that’s unlikely since we also heal fast.”

“Do you need to feed off other vampires, then?  Is that why you stick with Liam?”

“Oh, no.  Not at all.  I just don’t like to feed off of random people.”

“But it’s a neck biting sort of thing?”

Harry shakes his head and squeezes Louis’s hand slightly.  “No, and I sort of want to apologise for that.  When I feed off Liam, I almost always drink from his wrist.  I love ‘im, but neck drinking is so intimate, I feel like I’m intruding, but we were in a rush and it’s quicker.  Unfortunately it also made it look so much worse when you caught us.”

“It’s okay.  I get it now.”

“Do you, um, wanna go upstairs?  We can still talk, but maybe relax, too?”  Louis nods and helps him clear the dishes and then follows him to his bedroom.

Louis and Harry both strip to their pants and cuddle under the blankets.  “Will you tell me about how you changed?”  Harry swallows and for the first time he seems slightly reluctant to answer.  “Harry?  It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me; I was just wondering.”

“No, it’s okay.  It was late November in 1903.  I was back home for a family meal with my parents and Gemma, my sister.  I decided I wanted to spend the next night with friends instead of listening to complaints about me not finding a wife yet again, so I met up with my friend Nick at a pub and he was acting kind of strange, but I didn’t really think anything of it.

“I knew he was a vampire, was the thing.  I was the only one he told because he was afraid to tell his family and I guess I was his closest friend?  I let him bite me a few times after he explained that wasn’t how you became like him.  So, it was, um, one of those nights and he was feeling kind of down and so was I, so he was feeding from me, and everything was fine.  He said we should relax with a glass of wine after and I wasn’t going to say no, but.

“It turned out his ‘wine’ was his own blood in a glass.  He’d tricked me into becoming like him so we could ‘be together properly.’  I bolted out as soon as I’d figured what had happened, but it was too late to stop anything.  I told my mum and slept for about a day straight and when I woke up, well.  So, that’s it.”

Louis leans over and kisses Harry gently.  “I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Lou; I’m over it now.  I haven’t seen Nick in ages and last I saw him, he felt awful, but I’ve long since forgiven him.  I like my life.”

“It’s still awful that that happened to you.”

“I guess, but if it hadn’t I wouldn’t have met you.”

Louis nods.  “That’s true.  And I’m quite glad you met me.  So, I’ve got just one more question.  Well, two actually, depending on how you answer the first.”

“Okaaaay.”

“It’s not bad!  Or at least, I don’t think it’s bad.  I was just wondering if you’d do me the honor of letting me call you my boyfriend?”

“Lou, yeah.  Of course.  Yes.”

Louis leans in to kiss him and whispers, “Can I call you my VBF- vampire boyfriend?”

“Think that might defeat the purpose of trying to keep this a secret.”

“True.”

Harry rubs their noses together and asks, “Was that your second question?”

“Oh.”  Louis flushes.  “Well, you said you don’t like to feed from random people and you were using Liam so you could control yourself around me, but, um.  Did you want to...just, like, feed from me?”  Instead of answering, Harry pulls Louis’s lips to his own and kisses him more recklessly than he ever has before.  “I’ll take that as a yes,” Louis mumbles between kisses.

“Yes, yes, yes, please.”  Harry rubs his hand over the bulge in Louis’s pants, feeling his dick grow harder as his continues.  He starts sucking bruises into Louis’s neck and says, “I’ve never actually done this with anyone before.”

Louis pulls asides to look Harry in the eyes.  “Never?”

Harry shakes his head slowly.  “No.  I mean, I’ve fed from other people, like, out of necessity.  And I’ve had sex before, obviously, but.  Never with the same person.  We’ve had friends that we’ll drink from, like Niall, although that boy’s off limits to me,” he laughs.  “But I’ve never felt a connection with any of them enough that I’ve wanted this.  I haven’t really dated anyone in a really long time, let alone been someone’s boyfriend, so this is uncharted territory for me, too.”

“Okay.  I, that’s, I like the idea that I’m your first...whatever.  Just like, will it hurt?”

“No.  Or rather, it’s like, you’ve got some tattoos, yeah?  Like it stings a bit, but then it feels really good.  You trust me, right?”

“Yeah, I do.  Now help me get my pants off.”  Harry obliges and lays them down so their bodies are aligned.  “Still good?”

“Harry, we’ve had sex before, or have you forgotten?”

“Right.  Yeah.  Just a bit nervous?”

“I’m not even nervous.   _Should_ I be nervous?”

“No, no.  Just, first time and all, I- can I suck you off?  You know I love sucking you off.”

“Mmm, yeah.  I thought that you said the neck was...more intimate though?  Unless you’d rather start with my wrist, I mean, that’s fine.”

Harry crawls between Louis’s legs as he speaks.  He whispers hotly against his cock, “Have you forgotten your anatomy in your old age, Lou?  You’ve got your femoral artery right here,” he emphasizes with a squeeze of his hand around Louis’s thigh.  “Is that okay?”

“I think my brain is short-circuiting.  Can you come without actually, you know, _coming_?”

“Do you mean can you orgasm without ejaculating?  Because, yeah, technically.  Though you’re probably just having a stroke.”

“Harry.”

He laughs.  “Sorry, babe.  Now where was I?”

“Get my dick in your mouth or you’re not biting me tonight, _boyfriend_.”

“Yes, sir.”  Harry takes him deep, lips pulled tight around the hot skin.  His tongue curves to the contours of the underside of Louis’s cock as he bobs his head while massaging his thighs with his hands.  “Do you still want me to do this?”

“Yeah, Harry, take what you want from me, I’m all yours.”  Harry nods and presses a kiss at the juncture of his thigh and along his leg, which Louis swears he can feel his heartbeat in.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”  Without further preamble, Harry briefly shows off his fangs before sinking them into Louis’s flesh.  He sucks a long drink from Louis, who momentarily comes without another touch from Harry.

Harry licks at the fresh cuts, sucking the droplets of blood that bead off, and nipping more at his skin.  Finally he presses a kiss to Louis’s thigh and looks up at him.  Louis’s hair is matted to his forehead and come is splattered across his belly.

“Oh.  That’s...unexpected?”

“You’re telling me.  Kind of ruined my plans for fucking you.”

Harry smiles deviously.  “Well…”  He reaches over the nightstand where he keeps his lube and procures just that and also a shiny purple vibrator.

“Harold, have you been holding out on me?”

“Didn’t know if we’d been together long enough for toys.  But.  You could still fuck me?”

“God, yes.  Give it here.”  Harry hands it over and Louis places it next to him within reach and dribbles some lube on his fingers.  “Hold your legs up for me, baby?”  Harry contorts himself so he’s folded in half, grasping his legs behind his knees.

Louis rubs the lube between his fingers to warm it slightly and presses his index finger to Harry’s hole.  He yields immediately, sighing contentedly and relaxing at Louis’s touch.  “You like my fingers, baby?”

“Yeah, Lou, so much.  Love your cock more.”

“Well, Harry, you’ve ruined that for now, so you’re going to have to settle.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m never _settling_ with you.”

Louis smiles down at him.  “I want to be endeared, but I feel like you’re just saying this as payback for the night we met.  I thought you knew I was joking.”

“I did, I do.  Louis please stop talking and fuck me.”  Louis doesn’t need to be told twice and he presses his finger in more firmly, working his way up to a second.  He glides his fingers in and out easily enough until he feels Harry’s ready.

He drips more lube onto the toy and slides it in, causing Harry to whimper beneath him.  “You still good, baby?”

“Yeah, you can turn it on, if you want.  Whatever you want, Louis.”  He nods and flicks the switch to the low setting and Harry immediately whines, “Yeah, Lou, please, fuck me.  Fuck me like this, so hard, Lou.  I wanna feel you tomorrow so much I can’t even sit down proper.”

“Yeah, okay, Harry, I’ve got you.”  Louis switches the vibrator to the higher setting and fucks Harry faster and deeper.  He leans down to suck the head of his cock.

Then, Harry comes and Louis pulls the toy out.  He scrambles up Harry’s body, ignoring the stickiness on his own chest so he can kiss his boyfriend again.   _Boyfriend_.  Shit.

“M’gonna call this a success, I think,” Harry murmurs.  

“Definitely.  Shower in the morning?”

“S’like you read my mind,” Harry slurs, brain already sleep-heavy from his orgasm.

Louis curls into Harry’s body and pauses, “Wait, isn’t mind-reading a thi-”

“No, Louis.  Now sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately two months later, then another time jump to December.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Hm?” Harry hums while continuing to rub Louis’s back.  “‘Bout what?”

“I want you to meet my family.  We should go spend your birthday weekend in Donny.  You can meet Mum and Dan and the girls.  Please?”

“Yeah, Lou, of course.  I’d love to meet your family.”  Harry kisses the top of his spine.  “We should have a lads night as well; you haven’t seen Zayn in a while.”

“Mmm, yeah, sounds good.  What d’ya want to do?”

“Can we go mini golfing?”

Louis snorts and turns around, pushing Harry’s hands aside.  “You are the lamest boy in the _world_ ,” he says before pouncing on Harry’s chest and kissing him breathless.

* * * * *

“I can’t believe you told me not to bring Perrie.”

“Why?  It’s Harry’s birthday celebration and he wanted a lads night.”

Zayn slaps the back of Louis’s head.  “Yes, well, a lads night leaves you all with your boyfriends and me the fifth wheel.”

“Oh, come on, we’re not _that_ bad.”  Zayn just rolls his eyes and laughs, walking away to take his turn putting.

A pair of arms wind their way around Louis’s waist and a pair of lips graze the shell of his ear.  “Hi Harry.”

“Heeeeey.  I could have been Niall.  He _loooooooves_ you.”

Louis’s laugh shakes against Harry’s chest.  “Right, I know.  Liam certainly wouldn’t bite my head off if his boyfriend started flirting with me.”

“Started?  C’mon, Lou, you and Niall flirt more than you and I do, let’s be honest.”

“Not that bad,” Zayn deadpans, handing a club to Louis.  “Right.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Nothing.  Can you help me putt?”

Harry raises his eyebrows.  “Isn’t that cheating?”

“Do I look like I care?”

Harry shrugs and presses his front to Louis’s back.  He slides his hands down the arms of Louis’s coat and covers his small hands with his own.  He leans them forward and breathes into Louis’s ear, “Just like this, yeah?  And then you stroke it.”

“Like this, baby?” he asks innocently while grinding his ass inconspicuously against Harry’s crotch.

“Get a room!” Liam shouts.

Harry barks a laugh.  “Really?  You’re telling us to get a room after what I had to listen to the other night, _daddy_?”

“ _Harry_!”

* * * * *

Louis slams the door of his car and leads Harry to the front steps.  “Now, just remember to agree with whatever me mum says and pretend you actually like me.”

“Louis-”

“And the girls are easy enough to appease so long as you keep Daisy and Phoebe’s names straight, yeah?”

Harry mock salutes as Louis unlocks the door, laughing at him easily.  “Louis!” a voice calls from inside.  “Come in and shut the door!  You’re letting all the warm air out.”

“My mum,” he says to Harry as he leads them into the kitchen.

A middle-aged woman is pulling Harry into a hug and kissing his cheeks.  “You must be Harry!  I’m Jay.  It’s so good to meet you, dear.”

“Thanks for letting us come up.”

“Of course!  No one should be alone on their birthday, and it was a good an excuse as any to get Lou home for once.”

“Thanks a lot, Mum.”

She pets his hair and kisses him on the cheek.  “It’s good to see you, love.  Why don’t you go get your sisters?”

Louis clears his throat and shouts, “Lots, Fizz, Dais, Phoebs, guess who’s hoooooooooooome!”

Jay narrows her eyes.  “Not what I meant.”

“Well, I’m not leaving Harry alone with you, god knows what you’d tell ‘im.”

“Nothing I don’t already know, I’m sure,” Harry whispers in his ear, pulling him in by his waist.

Louis turns in Harry’s arms.  “That is not true and you know it, she’s my _mum_ and you would have charmed her into telling you all my embarrassing secrets.”  Harry opens his mouth to rebut, but Louis stops him with a finger to his lips.  “Nope, you know it’s true.”  He kisses him briefly only to be interrupted by another voice.

“Well, well, well, someone brought a boy home.”

“Yes, I did.   _My_ boyfriend.  Boyfriend, Harry, this is my sister Lottie.  You should call her Charlotte.”

“You most definitely should _not_.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry, I’ve honestly heard nothing about you,” she says holding out her hand for him to shake.

“I can’t say the same; Louis talks about you all a lot.  All of you,” he addresses the other girls who’ve walked into the room.  To the next oldest he says, “You must be Felicite?”

She nods shyly. “And...you,” he says to the twin with the small dimple in her left cheek, “must be Phoebe.”

“Yeah!”

“Which means that this lovely little girl must be Daisy.”

Jay smiles, impressed and Louis kisses his cheek.  “Good job, baby,” he whispers.  “You'll have them all wrapped around your abnormally large fingers in no time.”  He turns to the girls.  “Alright, who’s going to cuddle me on the couch until it’s time for supper?”

The girls all raise their hands and smile at him.  Even Harry raises his hand and says, “Me too, please.”

“Hell no, you get him all the time,” Lottie says.

Harry pouts and retaliates, “But s’my birthday.”

“Not until tomorrow, Styles.  No cuddles for you!”  Louis sticks out his tongue and dashes into the living room, followed by his sisters.

The Tomlinsons pile onto the couch: Daisy on Louis’s lap, Fizzy and Phoebe curled into his sides, and Lottie next to Phoebe with her arm around her siblings.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry complains as he walks into the room.

“None of that, I’ve saved you the best spot.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, on the floor, between my legs.”

“Louis!” Harry and Lottie exclaim simultaneously.

Louis looks innocent.  “What?  You can still sit with us, then.”

“ _Fine_.”

* * * * *

“Louis, Harry, would you come down to the kitchen, please?” Jay calls from downstairs.

Louis detaches himself from Harry’s neck.  “I suppose we should go.  Even though…”

“Nuh-uh, none of that before I go embarrass myself in front of your family some more.”

“Aww, babe, you’re not any more embarrassing than usual.”

Harry ignores him and starts downstairs, Louis following behind him and laughing.  As they reach the kitchen, Louis’s family begins singing around a small cake with candles.  

Louis sidles up behind him.  “ _Happy birthday, dear Harry.  Happy birthday to you_.”  Harry blows out his candles and blushes furiously as Jay tells him to make the first cut and make a wish.

He does so and says, “Thank you.  You really didn’t need to do any of this.”

“Of course we did, darling.  How old are you turning, anyway?  Louis wouldn’t tell me, so I just put a bunch of candles.”

“Oh.  Um.  20?”  Louis laughs into his shoulder and Harry just squeezes his hip.  “Shut up.”

* * * * *

Louis’s doorbell rings.  “I’ll get it,” Harry offers.  Louis nods and sips his tea nervously until Zayn walks in.  He sets the mug down and silently hugs his friend hello.

He gestures for him to sit down.  “So, we have something important to tell you.”

Zayn shakes his head.  “Harry, you didn’t get him pregnant, did you?  He’s just a boy, got his whole life ahead of him.”

“Oh shut up.  And come on, Harry would clearly be the pregnant-getter here, let’s be honest.”

“ _Heeey_ , what’s that supposed to mean.”  

“With your ass?  Not buying it.”

Louis laughs, then clears his throat.  “No, seriously, though.  We have something to tell you.  Or, Harry does I guess.”

“Okay.  Out with it then.”

“Right, um, well, I’m sort of a vampire?”

Zayn says, “Okay...that’s.  Okay.”

“Okay?” Louis asks.

“I mean, it’s a little.  Whatever.  But okay, I mean.  You seem to be fine with it, so I’m guessing it’s okay?”

Louis smiles at Harry and pats his knee.  “Yeah, it’s- well, more than okay.  It’s just _Harry_.”  He looks back to Zayn.  “We just thought you should know.  Like, Niall knows and Liam’s one, too, so.  We didn’t want you to be the fifth wheel on something else.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”  He pauses.  “Um, is there any other reason you’re telling me this?”

“No?” Louis says, confused.

“Okay, then.  So you’re not telling me this because you plan on letting him bite you?”

Louis rubs his neck self-consciously.  “That’s not really how it-”

“You know what, I don’t wanna know.  So?”

“So what?  I mean, we haven't spoken about it.  Like, I-I’ve thought about it a little, but I, um,” Louis sputters.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis’s shoulders.  “I mean, yeah, I’ve thought about it, too, and I love Lou, but it’s obviously his life and his decision.”

“Yeah, I mean- wait, what?”

“What what?”

Zayn clears his throat.  “This looks like my cue to leave.”

“I should go, too.”

“No, Lou, why?  What’s wrong?  Don’t go.”

Louis shakes his head, disentangling from Harry’s arms.  “Nothing’s wrong, I just need to.  Think.  And I have work tomorrow.  I’ll talk to you after, though, okay?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll see you guys out.

 

Louis and Zayn get home and find Perrie curled up on the couch with a book.  “‘Lo boys.  Who pissed in your tea, Lou?”

He walks over and cuddles her.  “Harry loves me.”

“Isn’t that good news?”

“He’s also a vampire.”

Her brows wrinkle.  “So that’s why you’re-”

“No.  I knew.  I’ve known for… Since I asked him to be my proper boyfriend.”

“Then I’m confused.”

Zayn squeezes next to them.  “Harry kind of brushed it in our conversation as if Lou already knew.  Just a, like, ‘of course I love Lou but it’s his decision.’”

“What is?”

“Me becoming like him.”

“Ohhhhh.”  The boys stare at her.  “What?”  They gesture for her to explain.  “Well, first off, he probably did think you already knew, babes.  You two have got this insanely wicked bond especially for people who’ve only been together a few months.”

“Yeah, but you and Zayn are kind of like that, too, and you’ve only been together properly for a month or so ‘swell.”

“But, mate, Pez and I have been hooking up on-and-off for a long time.”

“Plus we were friends all through uni.  Like, we’ve known each other for years,” Perrie adds.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

Perrie kisses his cheek.  “I’m saying you and Harry have something really special and it’s perfectly understandable that you wanna stay with him.”

“Wait, I never said I was gonna- like, I’ve only thought of it in passing, I never seriously _considered_ -”

“What have you told your mum?” Zayn interrupts.

Louis turns to his other side to face Zayn with confusion.  “About Harry y’mean?”  Zayn nods.  “She knows we’re together.  I mean, we went to visit a couple weeks ago, remember?”

“But does she know about what he is?”

“No, of course not.  Why should she?”

Zayn puts him arm around Louis’s back.  “Maybe because he’s important to you and that’s a big part of him.  Even if it doesn’t really come up for you guys that much, and I mean you seem really relaxed about it so… But it’s still a huge part of who he is and if he’s important to you, maybe she should know.  Do you love him?”

Louis sighs and leans into his friend’s shoulder.  “I don’t know.”  He groans in frustration.  “ What am I saying, of course I do.  I just haven’t, like, told him yet because, like, how’s that gonna work?”

“Don’t you want to be with him?”

“Of course, so much, but… I don’t know.  I’d be giving up my whole life.”

“Louis,” Zayn sighs.  “You need to talk to him about it.  And would it really be your _whole_ life, Lou?”

“I mean, he said he talked to him family and stuff until they passed, but still, my entire life would change, we’d have to move.  Hell, who knows if I’d even see you two again.  How is that not my whole life?”

“Well.  You’d have Harry.”

* * * * *

Louis knocks on the door to Harry and Liams house.  A second later he’s greeted by his boyfriend’s concerned frown.  Louis wonders if Harry’s listens for his footsteps walking up the steps.  Weird ass vampire hearing.

“ _Lou_ ,” he breathes.  “I was afraid you weren’t gonna come.”

“No, Harry, I told you, we’re fine.  I just needed some time to think.  And I think we should talk about some stuff.”

“We can do that.  Do you want dinner first?  I was cooking for me and Liam...and hopefully you.”

Louis smiles softly and kisses Harry.  He drags it out much longer than they usually would for a simple greeting.  “Not that,” Harry says between pecks, “I’m not enjoying this,” kiss” "but,” kiss, “we should probably eat before the food gets cold.  Or Liam spits in it to get back at us for taking so long.”

“ _And_ for snogging a room away from me!”  They giggle into each other's mouths and walk into the kitchen with their fingers linked.

 

Once they finished eating and Liam left for Niall’s to give them some space, they sit on the couch to talk.  “So?” Harry asks.

“So,” Louis repeats.  “You love me.”

“I- shit, I’m sorry about that.  I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or anyth-”

Louis covers Harry’s mouth with his hand.  “I love you, too, you know?  I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want to scare you off. I mean, it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah, but baby, we can’t be in a relationship if we don’t talk,” Louis insists.

“I know.  And I love you.  And I’m sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Forgiven, love.  Now there’s just one more thing,” Louis adds.

“What’s that?”

Louis folds his hands in his lap and tugs on his fingers.  “Just, why haven’t you ever asked me if I wanted to be like you?  You know, become a vampire?”

Harry’s mouth parts slightly and his brows furrow.  “I- why would I do that?  Even if that was something that I wanted, it’s your life and I’d want it to be your decision.  I wouldn’t want to influence you with something like this.  Plus, how could I ask you to leave your family?  Leave Zayn?  I would never ask that of you.”

“You said it yourself, though, I wouldn’t necessarily lose them.  You saw your family until they died.  Who’s to say I couldn’t?”

“You’re right, but it’s still not my decision to make.  And, I mean, it’s not like we’re really pressed for time,” Harry says squeezing one of Louis’s soft hands in his own.

“Maybe _you’re_ not…” Louis trails off.

“Hey now.”  Harry scoots closer and presses light kisses to Louis’s temple.  “You’re only twenty-five.  You have your whole life ahead of you, whatever that means for you.  Or us.  I love you, okay?  I don’t know why but we just clicked in a way I have never, ever connected with anyone.  Liam is my best mate, right?  I’ve known him for, what?  Probably like fifty years, at least.  He still forgets that I don’t like pickles.  He doesn’t always know what thinking before I say it.  I love Liam to death, but you’re- God, it sounds so lame, but I feel like you complete me?  Since you’ve come around, I feel- I feel the most me I’ve ever felt, I think.  If that makes sense, I dunno.”

Louis leans in to kiss Harry, his hand lingering on his cheek.  “I know exactly what you mean.  That’s why Zayn’s question wasn’t, like, completely out of the blue.  I mean, I have thought about it.  I just, what would I do if this didn’t work out in the long run, you know?”

“Is that what you think?  That we’re not meant for the long term?”

“No, no.  Not at all.  I- I honestly could see myself spending the rest of my life with you, however long that is.  But, like, Harry, that’s big.  It’s huge, I mean it’s my _life_.”

“Well, it’s not like you have to make a decision right now, Lou.”  He strokes his fingers through Louis’s hair.  “We can talk about it as much or as little as you want.  Do you, do you maybe want to talk to you family about it?”

“No.”

“Really?  I mean, you’re so close with them, maybe they can help.”

Louis shakes his head.  “No, if I tell them, they’ll try to convince me to stay human, which I’m not sure I want.  Or they’ll push me into changing before I’m ready because they think it’s what I want.  I just want to make a decision in my own time.”

“So take your time.  I’m not going anywhere.”

* * * * *

“You’re sure you don’t mind Harry coming ‘round for Christmas?”

 _“Of course not, dear,”_ Jay replies on the other end of the line.

Louis swallows nervously.  “We also, uh, have something we want to tell you.”

 _“Alright,”_ she says, a knowing tone to her voice. _“See you boys, soon.”_

“Bye, Mum.”

* * * * *

“I’ll be honest, Lou, when you said you had news, I thought you were engaged.”

“ _Mum_!”  Harry just laughs at the blush creeping into Louis’s cheeks.

“It’s not that unreasonable, you’ve been together for a year.”

“She’s right, you know?”

“What’re you proposing to me now?” Louis scoffs.

“ _Nooo_ , but I mean.  It made sense.”  Louis pushes his face away.  “Aw, stop, you love me, come on.  Louuuuuis,” he mumbles around Louis’s hand.

“Nope.”  He covers Harry’s mouth further with his hand.  “So anyway, Mum, this isn’t about Harry and I.  It’s about me becoming a vampire.”

“Still sounds like a commitment,” Dan pipes in.

“Yeah, but it’s a commitment to vampirism, not Harry.”  Louis feels Harry frown beneath his hand.  He takes it off and leans to whisper in his ear, “Hey now, I didn’t say I wasn’t committed to you.  Just that this isn’t about you.  It’s about _me_ and about us.  And how I want us to, you know, keep being _us_.”  He goes to kiss Harry’s cheek, but Harry turns his head and kisses him full on the mouth.  “Cheeky boy.”

“S’why you love me, Lou.”

“One of many reasons.”

Jay interrupts, “So you’re definitely doing this?”

“Yeah.  Sorry I kind of sprung it on you, but I wanted to decide for myself.  We’re gonna do it when we get back home.  We’ll probably stay around London for a while at least while we figure out where we’re going and secure a place.  Then, you know.”

Jay sighs.  “I can’t say I’m exactly pleased, but I can’t really stop you either.  Are you going to tell your sisters?”

“I was going to when they got home from school.”

“Alright.  We were planning on taking you two out to dinner tonight as well.”

Louis clears his throat slightly.  “Um, do you mind if we stay back?  I’m a little knackered from the drive; don’t really feel like going out.”

“Oh.  Well, we can just stay home and make-”

“No, it’s fine; you go and enjoy yourselves.  Bring home some dessert.  We’ll order pizza or something.  Honestly, I just don’t feel like going out.”

“Would you still like to come with us, Harry?” Jay asks.

He looks to Louis who is already pouting.  “Um, no thanks.  I think I’ll keep Lou company.”

“Good choice, Harold.”

* * * * *

“So, are you actually tired or were you just trying to have sex with me?”

Louis mock-gasps.  “How _dare_ you accuse me of something so sinister!  Now come upstairs so I can fuck you in the guest room,” he sing-songs.

“ _Louuuu_.”

“Are you actually going to deny me birthday sex, Styles?”

Harry laughs and hugs him from behind.  Between kisses to his neck he says, “But it’s not your birthday yet.”

“Wow.  Guess I’ll have to wank off and _not_ let you watch then.”

“Oh, you will not.”

Louis smirks.  “Think you can tell me what to do?”

“Not a chance.”  He sidesteps and scoops Louis up in his arms.  “Away we go, Sir Tomlinson.”

Louis laughs into Harry’s shoulder as he carries them upstairs to the end of the hall.  He drops him down gracelessly on the bed and starts stripping his clothes.

“Presumptuous, aren’t you?  Did I say you could take your clothes off yet?”

“Don’t care.  I’m taking care of you tonight,” Harry says and   Louis laughs.  

He strips himself as well and lies back on the pillows as Harry joins him.  “What are you gonna do to me, then?”

“Was gonna eat you out.  If you want?”

Louis giggles and gestures for Harry to come closer.  “As if I’d say no to that.  Then, what, baby?  You getting me all loose so you can fuck me?”

Harry scrunches his face up.  “That’s weird.”

“What are you?  Thirteen?  ‘That’s weird,’” he mocks.

“No, just, I dunno.  Do you want me to?”

Louis rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.  “Harry, _you’re_ the one who said he was ‘taking care of me’ tonight; do you what you want.  I trust you, you know that.”

“What I want?  That’s so w-” He doesn’t say weird.  “...Not usual for us.  I like when you boss me around.  Thought you knew that.”

“Well...I mean, I’d guessed as much.  What am I always telling you, baby?  We need to communicate.”  He emphasizes each word with a poke to Harry’s side.  “What are you waiting for?  Get to it.”

Harry laughs and kisses Louis before gesturing that he should turn over.  He kneads at Louis’s ass, breathing over his hole to warm him up.  He nips gently at his tender skin, being mindful of his fangs.  “Come _on_ , baby, I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“So you _were_ plotting,” Harry murmurs.  “Thinking about my mouth on you all day?”  He punctuates his words with teasing licks.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Louis breathes.  Harry starts to dip his tongue in and squeezes at Louis’s hips as he continues.  “I mean, I was trying not to what with my entire family hanging around, but.  Your mouth.  So, yeah.”

“Mmhmm.”  Harry licks at him until Louis’s relaxed enough that he can slip a finger inside, stretching him as he works him with his tongue.  “You packed lube, right?”

“‘Course.  It’s in with our bathroom stuff.”  

Harry slowly withdraws his finger and pads over to their bags to retrieve the supplies.  He spreads some lube on his fingers and resumes stretching Louis out until he’s whining into the pillow.  “Enough, baby, please, I want your cock.”

“How do you want me?” Harry asks.

Louis almost laughs, but manages to contain himself.  “Suppose there’s a reason I’m usually the one to do this, hm?”

“Shut up.”  After a beat, “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you lie down, baby?  I’ll show you how good you make me feel, okay?”  Harry nods.  Louis straddles Harry’s waist and asks, “You ready for me?”

“Yeah, come on, Lou.”  Harry holds the base of his cock and lines himself up with Louis.  He lowers himself onto Harry.  “Yeah, you feel so good, Lou.  Just like that.”

Louis braces himself with his hands on Harry’s bare chest, fucking himself down as Harry thrusts his hips up.  Harry sneaks an arm underneath Louis’s and slowly jerks him off in time with his hips.

“C’mere,”  Harry says after a while.  Louis leans down on his elbows, continuing to press his hips back against Harry’s.  “Can I…?” he asks trailing his fangs along Louis’s throat.

“Oh, baby, I didn’t even think, do you need to drink?  I should have asked before.”

Harry smiles warmly.  “No, I’m fine, I just want to.  I like feeling close to you that way.”

Louis arches his neck to the side, allowing Harry access to his jugular vein.  “Take you want, Harry.”

He licks a stripes and presses a kiss before he sinks his fangs in.  Louis hisses at the sting of pain he always feels after the first bite.  After the initial sting, though, Louis slows his hips, trying not to overstimulate himself because he wants to last a little longer.

Harry pulls off licking at his bite before giving Louis a fresh bite.  “Ah, you sure you weren’t thirsty, baby?”

Harry hums against Louis’s skin, which means he’s enjoying it too much to pull off and speak.  Unfortunately, Louis can’t hold out much longer so he strokes himself through his orgasm and comes onto Harry’s chest.

Harry finally pulls off again and licks up the marks he made.  “Hi there.  Welcome back.”

“Oops?”

Louis laughs, “It’s okay; I said you could.  We should probably eat though before my family gets back.”

* * * * *

By the time everyone returns home, Louis and Harry have eaten their pizza, cleaned up, and are currently snuggled on the sofa whispering about plans of moving to America and a New Life and lovelovelove.

“We’re home!” Jay calls.

They respond, “In here!”  Dan is carrying a bag of what Louis hopes is cannolis and his sisters plop on various sofa seats around them.

“So, did you two have fun while we went to-  Oh, I see.  You must have been _sooo_ tired.”

“What?” Louis says, confused.

Lottie snickers.  “Think she might be referring to that massive hickey on your neck, big brother.”  She pauses, squinting her eyes.  “Wait a minute… Is that a _bite mark_?”

“Okay!  Who wants dessert!”  Louis says, covering his neck.  Harry just puts his face in his hand and laughs.

* * * * *

“Are you ready, Lou?”

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”  He rubs his neck where Harry bitten him a few minutes ago.  

Harry frowns.  “You know you don’t have to do this.  I’m happy being with you, whoever you are.”

“I know.  And I want to.  Just a bit nervous.”

“Well, let’s get to it then, so we can go to sleep and by the time you get up, you’ll be just like me.”  Louis fake gags.  “What?”

“Not _just_ like you, I hope.  I just don’t think I can pull off the hair.”

“You love my hair!”

“I love _you_ , there’s a difference.”  Harry harrumphs.  “And...you’re sure this is safe to do now?  I’ve only got a few weeks before I’ve got to be around the kids again.”

“The first few days you’ll probably be hungry and thirsty and horny.  Like a lot.  But that’s what I’m here for.  After that, it wears off.  We’ll just make sure you feed before school for a while.”

“Okay.  I’m ready.  How do I...Um.”

Harry closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, he parts his mouth to show his fangs.  He uses one to slice a small cut in his finger and holds it out to Louis.  The older (or is he younger? Louis hates this perpetual nineteen-year-old thing sometimes.  At least he’ll forever be twenty-five; that’s a good age) boy takes Harry’s hand in his own and sucks his finger into his mouth.

It tastes...like blood.  Huh.  Louis always assumed Harry’s would taste differently.  Maybe once his vampire sense kicked in, it would.  He sucks for a while until his cheeks hurt and the flow from Harry’s finger considerably slows.  “Do you think that’s enough?” he asks sleepily.

“Yeah.  Now come to me and sleep.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a year later, early 2016 just after New Years.

“Lou, can you stir the spaghetti?  It’s starting to boil over.”  Louis nods and stirs the wooden spoon in the pot until the water calms down.

Harry’s busy adding spices to his sauce which Louis refuses to believe is any better than tomato sauce from a jar.  (It is.)  “That’s been cooking for hours, how could it not be done?”

“Because these things take time.”

Louis shakes his head.  “This is why I buy sauce from a jar.  Like a normal person.”

“Are you, though?”

“A person?  Maybe not.  However, I’m definitely normal.”  He pauses, tilting his head.  “Is that Greg or the mailman?”  Even a year later, Louis is still getting the hang of his new vampire senses and feelings.  He’s doing considerably well, or so Harry tells him, but it’s still frustrating sometimes when Harry can tell you the brand of shoes someone’s wearing from the sound of their tread and Louis can’t even tell the difference between a child walking and a body-builder.

“It’s Greg.”

Louis nods and walks to the door to open it.  “Welcome, Gregory,” he says to Greg’s hand poised to knock at the door.

“I really hate when you guys do that.  You could just let me knock once and a while instead of feeling for my footsteps with your sonar or whatever the fuck.”

“Almost none of that was correct, Greggy, but if it makes you feel better, we will pretend not to notice when my family inevitably comes clomping up our steps.”

“Thank you.”  He seems to remember he’s carrying a bag at the moment and hands it over to Louis.  “Brought you guys some wine.  Figured Harry would be all over the food.”

“He’s been making this sauce since _ten this morning_.”

“It’s almost two?”  Louis just nods in response.

Harry walks in from the kitchen and grabs the wine.  “If you two don’t stop gossiping, I’m not going to let you eat any of my delicious food.”

“Sorry, baby.  I’ll stop.”

Harry nods and walks back to the kitchen.  “Gave in so easily?”

“Don’t fancy him saying I can’t have sex with him later; best just to get the apology in early.”  Harry laughs from inside, clearly still listening to the conversation.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s impolite to eavesdrop, H?”  Before he can respond, there’s a knock at their door and Greg startles a bit.  “Jesus Christ, I should have just let you warn me.”

Louis laughs as he gets up to open the door to his mum, Dan, his sisters, Zayn, Perrie, Liam, and Niall.  “Hello everyone,” he greets calmly.

The all barge in and hug him at once until he’s buried under a pile of _We miss you_ s and _Merry Christmas_ es and _What have you done to your hair_ , the latter being from Perrie.

“We’ve missed you all, too, but I think we all needed a little time to process.”  There are nods and murmurs of agreement and one cleared throat from Greg.  “Oh!  Everyone this is Greg James.  He’s our neighbor.  He knows about...everything.”

 

Eventually, they sit and share stories of the past year over (admittedly) great food.  Niall’s still enjoying his human life, though he’s had considerably more doubts since Louis changed.  Lottie’s first year in uni is going well.  Zayn and Perrie are engaged.

They talk and revel in each other company and Louis doesn’t think anything could ever be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [hitopslou](http://hitopslou.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!!!! (✿◡‿◡)  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)  
> Sorry for any typos we may have missed! (▰◠.◠▰)
> 
> You can find some extra fic goodies [here](http://hitopslou.tumblr.com/tagged/itnts)!! (some Harry POV and an extra scene with Harry and Liam before he meets Louis)


End file.
